


Wear With Pride

by estriel



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 12:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20082583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/estriel/pseuds/estriel
Summary: Estrenar (Spanish): To do, wear or use something for the first time.Some things in Yuzu's life take a while to get used to. Other things... fit like a glove straight away.





	Wear With Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I have all this fic I have written during my vacation and then in the past week, so my apologies for dropping them all onto your head sort of at once.

There are things in Yuzu’s life that take some getting used to.

The first time his mom laced him into a pair of skates, it felt very weird. Yuzu remembers being four, the small white boots too tight, too clunky, and too heavy on his feet. He also remembers stumbling after Saya and insisting that he wants to try despite the unfamiliar feeling of boots on his feet. Nowadays, Yuzu feels more at home in his skates than he does without. Stable, strong – his skates are a part of him.

The first time he wore a real costume – made of cheap lycra and covered with a few sparse stones because that was all his family could afford at the time – Yuzu was excited, but also incredibly self-conscious about the way it clung to his legs and arms and torso. When he looks at himself in the mirror now, at the tight silky fabric that hugs him like a second skin, at the myriad of rhinestones that sparkle like a starry sky, Yuzu feels confident, proud of the body he has honed to perfection – a perfect tool to create perfect beauty on the ice.

The first time he donned a Team Japan jacket in senior competition, Yuzu felt unworthy. He was seventeen, and terrified of letting everyone down. Now he wears it with pride each year, and even though it is still a major struggle, he sometimes manages to convince himself that even if he does not skate flawlessly, it is still enough, and he is not a disappointment.

And then there are things in Yuzu’s life that fit like a glove from the moment he slips them on for the first time.

Gold – gold always feels good, of course, when they hang it around his neck, and crown him World Champion, Grand Prix Champion, Olympic Champion. Gold is a welcome weight around his neck, and he doesn’t even mind the responsibility that comes with it. He likes a challenge.

But Yuzu is surprised to learn that there are things that feel _better_ than gold. Things that make happiness glow inside him in a soft, growing, and steady way, so unlike the quick flash of excitement he experiences whenever he wins a skating competition.

Like the blue t-shirt Javi lends him to sleep in the first time they lose track of time while playing video games, and Yuzu has to crash at Javi’s apartment. He ends up sleeping in Javi’s bed that night because _the couch will break your back, it is horrible, and I don’t mind, come on. _He wakes up with Javi’s arm curled securely around his waist, and even though nothing more happens at that time, it feels like the beginning of something real, something _right_.

What also feels right is Javi’s crumpled dress shirt, which Yuzu picks up off of the floor the morning after yet another closing banquet. It is comfortable, all smooth cotton, and just big enough to reach past Yuzu’s butt. His body is full of sweet aches, and his skin still smells of Javi, and sex. He doesn’t wear the shirt for long, of course. He emerges from the bedroom in his hotel suite to find Javi sipping coffee on the couch in the other room. Javi looks up from his phone, smiles, sets down his coffee, and then he is revisiting the trail down Yuzu’s neck he had covered with kisses last night, pushing the shirt off of his shoulders.

The best feeling of all, though, better than any gold or any piece of clothing, better even than the feeling of his skates carrying him across the ice, is the simple sensation of Javi slipping a narrow band of white gold onto his ring finger. It fits his finger exactly, glimmers with three tiny white stones set into the metal, and makes Yuzu tear up.

The ring feels perfect right from the beginning, like it was always meant to be there. And like Javi’s blue t-shirt, and several other items of his clothing that he has stolen from his boyfriend over the years, Yuzu knows that he will keep it. Forever.


End file.
